De Neusharen van God
by Kidduffet
Summary: Het zal je maar gebeuren net op Aarde aan een totaal onzinnig spelletje Dungeons and Dragons bezig zijn, en je beste maat voor je ogen te zien verpulveren om te realiseren dat het je geen fluit uit maakt...


De planeet Aarde, cirkelend op acht lichtminuten van de dichtstbijzijnde ster, zelf omcirkeld door een rotsachtig stuk rommel dat de Maan wordt genoemd. Volgens sommigen de hemel op aarde – wat niet moeilijk is natuurlijk, als je toch nergens anders heen kunt.

Op die eenzame wereld, cirkelend in de schijnbare oneindigheid – want dat is natuurlijk een relatieve uitdrukking; een broodje kan heerlijk zijn voor de een; maar bied het een ander een maand later aan, en je zult zien dat hij het afwijst – leven de meest curieuze wezens van het zonnestelsel. Ook dat is niet moeilijk, want op de enige andere bewoonde planeet, Uranus, leven alleen neuzen, die zich voortbewegen door zichzelf verder te trekken aan hun haren.

Afijn, op de Aarde – leven naast enkele intelligenter soorten, de unieke Mensen. Mensen zijn de vreemdste van alle dieren, omdat ze totaal _onlogisch_ zijn. Een mens beweegt zich niet voort met z'n neusharen zoals een Uranist, maar hij doet het bijna net zo vreemd. Hij bouwt namelijk een gigantische metalen romp, hangt er wielen aan, en laat de luchtweerstand maar beuken op zijn neus, terwijl snel de spaarzame koolwaterstoffen de nietigheid in vliegen. Dat hun biologische natuur veel duurzamer is dan zo'n stuk in zwakte vervallende atomen, dat weten ze niet; sterker nog, het komt hen de spreekwoordelijke Uranische neus uit.

"Snelheid is wat we willen." Schreeuwen de mensen uit volle borst; tegen de Aarde zelf, tegen de Maan; ja, zelfs in de richting van de eenzame blauwe planeet Uranus. Ze denken daarbij niet zo heel ver na. Ondanks het feit dat ze kunnen denken tot op redelijk middelmatig niveau, komen ze niet op de eerste wet van de tijdsbeleving: Als je langzamer gaat, zal de wereld sneller draaien!

De mensen trekken zich niets van deze onontkoombare wet aan; ze negeren hem, en gaan sneller en sneller; hun korte levens inkortend doordat ze nooit ook maar een poot optillen, sneller en sneller naar hun eigen, uit de bocht vliegende, doem.

En dan heb je die anderen. Hippies noemen sommigen ze. Anderen houden het op freaks. Een paar noemen ze Dungeons-and-Dragons freaks, al spelen die het nogal vreemde spel vaak ook zelf. Want dat is nog zo'n vreemde uniekheid die de mens onderscheidt van de Uranische neus. _Ze hebben fantasie. En een hele vreemde._

_--_

"Ik hak op dat ding in met mijn Bijl van Slachting +12!" gilt iemand uit de diepgelegen kelder van het ouderlijk huis van onze held. Welke held? Nou, een held met een Bijl van Slachting +12, dat is nu wel zeker. Het huis is slecht onderhouden, voornamelijk omdat een schilder meestal binnen twee stappen weer wegloopt; mogelijk heeft dat te maken met het feit dat er fallussymbolen rond het huis hangen en dat onze held z'n moeder een nudiste is, die graag de mensen aan de deur opwacht.

"Oké, laten we eens kijken of je 'm raakt." Spreekt een tweede stem, dieper en veel gevaarlijker klinkend dan de eerste. Gevaarlijk van het type Schreeuwende Sportleraar van de Middelbare School Zonder Hoofdhaar. Hij had dikke zwarte wenkbrauwen en zag er –jawel- uit als een schreeuwende sportleraar van de middelbare school. En z'n wenkbrauwen waren het enige hoofdhaar dat hij ooit had bezeten, na een bizar ongeluk met zoutzuur en een pak melk. Al weet je dit natuurlijk nog niet, want we bezichtigen nog altijd het huis van buiten.

Het geluid van een dobbelsteen. Dobbelstenen zijn aparte dingen – ze komen alleen op het goede nummer terecht wanneer dat er helemaal niet toe doet – dus bijna nooit – afijn, die dobbelsteen komt krijsend tot stilstand aan de rand van de tot-nu-toe-ongenoemde tafel die in het midden van de komt-waarschijnlijk-zo-kelder staat. Het getal op de voorlopig-nog-niet-beschreven-dobbelsteen krijste niet zelf; dat was zijn eigenaar. Want op het bovenste zichtbare vakje van de dobbelsteen stond een prachtige 20; geschreven in het nieuw-austramerikaans getallenstelsel stond er 'IVEADEGTe$32'. Dat stelsel was universum-wijd enkele jaren ervoor geïntroduceerd door een geïrriteerde Australicus-Stramerikaanse wiskundige met een tientallig-stelsel-achterstand, maar een liefde voor willekeurigheidsrekening.

"Niet te geloven! Jij hebt 't geluk van Jezus geërfd, jij!" bralt de schreeuwende sportleraar, een klap op onze held z'n schouder gevend waar een olifant bijna doormidden van zou breken. Dan moest hij 'm wel op de olifantennek raken natuurlijk; die huid van die beesten was daar 't dunst, namelijk. En hij kon venijnig steken met de voorkant, dat ook.

"Jezus?" antwoord de andere jongen verbaasd. "Die vent werd opgehangen omdat hij zij dat mensen nou eindelijk eens aardig voor elkaar zouden moeten zijn! En dan wordt ie volgens sommige verhalen gegeseld, ondersteboven vastgenageld of, volgens eentje dan, met zijn ballen aan een haak gehangen boven een tank vol springende piranha's!" Dat er springende Piranha's bestaan is al lang geleden bewezen; hoe konden ze tenslotte anders over al die wortels van de mangrovebomen heenkomen?

"Jackpot." Spreekt de eerste nu zacht; hij veegt zijn voorhoofd af en glimlacht. "Die draak gaat er gruwelijk aan!"

"Natuurlijk." Antwoordt de ander. "Je bent niveau vijftien; deze is voor drie of hoger."

"Nou en?" antwoord de eerste zwakjes. Hij had het al bijna weer niet overleefd in dit spel; hij vergat altijd de regels of om te reageren; hierdoor had hij al menigmaal zichzelf kapot weten te laten scheuren door hetzelfde monster, elke val in het spel per ongeluk geactiveerd, en enkele malen zichzelf voor zijn hoofd weten te stoten – vrij letterlijk ook nog, want de schreeuwende sportleraar was nogal een rollenspel-fanaat.

"De Draak STERFT!" spreekt hij vervolgens, en krabde als in een reflex aan zijn neus.

Als hij had geweten wat hij op dat moment had gedaan, zou hij wellicht de schreeuwende sportleraar ook hebben verteld mee te doen; of hij had het niet gedaan, en tevreden opnieuw gekeken hoe zijn 'vriend' tot protonen en elektronen verpulverde. Want op dat moment had hij onbedoeld een nogal onbeschofte opmerking gemaakt ten opzichte van de Uranische neuzengemeenschap; en hij was door ze opgepikt.

Nog geen moment nadat onze held zich voelde dematerialiseren en verdwijnen, zag hij hetzelfde met zijn Dungeon Master gebeuren; alleen die had een andere reden. Hij, zijn huis, zijn buurt, ja, zijn planeet waren zojuist opgeblazen om plaats te maken voor een hyperruimte-snelweg. De melding was geheel aan hen voorbij gegaan, en terwijl hij draaiend en schuivend door de ontelbare dimensies van het quantumuniversum teleporteerde, voelde hij een soort heimwee terug naar huis; toen hij merkte dat hij zijn dobbelstenen nog in zijn hand had, zuchtte hij diep, en verdween ook dat. Want campagnes moesten geschreven worden. En terwijl hij mijmerde over zijn verloren character sheet, verbrandde ver achter hem de laatste resten van de geïmplodeerde, maar ongetwijfeld onbelangrijke planeet.

Dat de Uranische neuzen naast hem ook zijn huisdier Skeet hadden meegenomen, dat was hij even vergeten; en rollend en tollend door de oneindige mogelijkheden van de nogal-eindigheid-maar-niet-helemaal, stak die zijn trillende neus naar buiten, en slaakte een even grote zucht van verlichting als zijn eigen huisdier; de Mens die hem in zijn zak had.


End file.
